


Awesome Glasses

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Chloe's a bit perturbed by Trixie's current eyewear.





	Awesome Glasses

"Monkey, where did you get those sunglasses?" Chloe was sure she'd never seen them before. They were...somewhat mature for a child. Rather funky. Something her Mom might consider purchasing for a little girl rather than something Trixie might pick out for herself - more calico-tiger striped-turtle shell than rainbows and unicorns and god, was her daughter growing up? Was she missing out on all those wonders of experiences with Trixie while trying to solve homicides and hanging out with a guy who seemed to actually believe he was the Devil incarnate? 

Trixie pushed the glasses down her nose so she could peer over the rims. "They're Maze's! Aren't they great?" 

Maze's sunglasses? Since when did she wear any sunglasses that were so over-the-top? Maze usually wore little wire-framed, I-might-be-a-pilot-or-a-race-car-driver-but-definitely-cooler-than-you glasses, not plastic-chic-unable-to-use-as-a-possible-weapon glasses and Chloe wondered when she'd started using such descriptive terms regarding her roommmate - then reminded herself she was talking to her daughter and, "Really?" she asked, as non-committal as possible. 

"Uh huh! She said I could wear 'em to school today." Trixie leaned in to whisper - as if Trixie knew how to whisper without it sounding like a slightly softer yell - "Maze said she used these glasses to bring down a bad guy!" 

Chloe blinked. "How?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well," Trixie said, "Maze said the guy really liked it when -" 

Waving off the explanation - because who knew what some sleezy guy Maze had picked up from her bounty hunting liked about sunglasses - Chloe said, "Um, Monkey, I know you like the glasses, but are you sure you want to wear them to school?" 

Giving Chloe a 'duh' look, Trixie said, "They're part of my show and tell project, Mommy!" 

"Your," Chloe began but Mazikeen appeared in all her black-leather glory, pulling a matching pair of those awful glasses off her face. 

"Ready to go to school, little human?" she asked and Trixie cheered and raced for the door. 

"Uh," Chloe said. 

"Don't worry, Decker. I didn't use those glasses when I caught that guy." Mazikeen's smile was anything but comforting. She did look down at the pair of sunglasses in her hand. "I sterilized these afterward." With a smirk and a sway to her hips, Mazikeen strolled out the door after Trixie, leaving Chloe at the kitchen island feeling much like a fish out of water. 

"I guess I should be thankful for small favors," she muttered to herself. But next on the list would be to get Trixie more appropriate sunglasses.


End file.
